To Sit Still Would Be A Sin
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: The Fae are dying and humans are to blame. The Fae are desperate for a solution. If one can not be presented, then they will turn to all out war with the human world. Sarah is caught in the middle of it all. And if she doesn't do something soon, Jareth might very well be next...
1. Pool Party Disaster

**Yo. A story out of the blue. This literally came to me over the weekend. I was at this cabin resort, this past weekend, and this came into my mind while swimming in the resort pool. I have no idea where this is going to end up, but I have a slight idea on where it is going. So that has to count for something, right?**

 **Anyway, this is a serious YOLO moment. This was written in about an hour. I am SURE that is has many, many, MANY mistakes. But I wanted to get the idea out there so it can get out of my head. I do plan on more. So... stay tuned? If you wanna?**

 **Okay. GO!**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"-but daaaaaad. I don't wanna go-"

"Toby, you'll be fine. Tyler will be with you. You go and have fun." The boy's father shoos him away from the very important conversation he was having with his client.

"Mom-mooom, I-"

"Toby, sweetie, go play."

"But mom, Tyler wants me to jump off the diving board, and I don't want to-"

"Go find your sister, honey-" the boys mother turns away from him, "anyway-"

"Saaaarah!" The young boy calls out to look for his sister as he roams the pool to avoid his "friend" Tyler Clay. "Sarah-"

"What's up dude." Sarah jumps towards him and touches his shoulder.

"Omygod! Don't do that!" Toby spazzes and turns with anxious eyes.

"Whoa-" Sarah's arms lift in surprise. "My bad. Didn't mean to scare you-"

"I thought you were gonna push me in." He responds, holding his arms. He deeply inhales a breath a dramatically as possible.

"You know I'd never do that," Sarah reassures him, "I know you have a fear of deep water. I would never do that to you. I just heard you call my name." She says pulling him to a chair to talk things out.

It's the 4th of July weekend. The sun is bright, the pool is chilled, and a crowd of people bake and swim within the private cabin resort for the _Clay Oil & Gas Corporation_\- an industry that collects oil and gas throughout many regions of the world. This is year marks their 10th anniversary, in finding the natural oil and gas throughout the U.S. and they have started branching out to other countries such as Europe and Asia. Each year, they have a large get-together, they rent out the largest resort in the U.S. for their workers and families, and enjoy some fun time in the sun and some grilling. This makes for wonderful connections within the business, and this party is where the biggest deals and back-room decisions take place.

"Thanks, Sarah." Toby says as he runs from her to enjoy the party.

"It is, like, so hot out here. I dunno how these people stand it." Sarah's ears catch a voice. She turns around to see a familiar platinum blonde woman, with sun baked skin, half-assedly remarks as she lays in the sun with her Gucci beach hat. She lowers her Versace sunglasses down, silently judging the help and their appearance as she re-adjusts in her beach chair in her skimpy white bikini that is way too young for her cougar-like age.

"Yeah, like, I am gonna need to re-apply my tanning oil, or I'm gonna, like, burn like a cheeto." Another blonde woman, with tasteful brown roots, replies as she purses her lips and takes a sip of her extremely alcoholic drink through her foot long straw. Her fake nails annoyingly clank the glass as she downs the drink.

"Umm, hello." A third blonde woman, roughly the same age as the others, waves her hand in attitude to get the attention of a busy resort employee with a lifeguard flotation device in his arm. "Another Long Island Tea with an orange twist and a lemon peel," she smiles with her pearly white teeth barely showing through her botoxed lips. She shoves her empty glass in the young man's full hands, "and leave the grapes out. I'm watching my sugars."

"Sorry, but-"

"Sarah, sweetie," One of the three women call out to their mutual, crudely interrupting the struggling employee. Sarah turns to her friends, not really knowing which one called out to her since they all sound the same. "Would you like a drink?" The botoxed woman asks with an extremely fake smile.

The young man tries to remain calm. "Excuse me ma'am-"

"Am I speaking to someone?" She turns to him as if he were her own child. Sarah can see the discomfort in his face. "Sarah, what would you like."

Sarah smiles kindly to the young man that is being forced to stay for their order. "Oh, no I'm fine-"

"Nonsense. You need to loosen up, sweetie pie. You won't get that promotion without a drink of two in your system." She winks in Sarah's vicinity.

The young man continues to try to get away, "Ma'am. I'm on duty-"

"Mmkay. What is your name." The blonde woman turns back to the young man with demanding attention. His jaw tenses up with obvious discomfort and irritation with the fact that he must remain calm.

"Justin."

"What?" The blonde asks burrowing her ear towards his direction.

He deeply inhales. "My name is Justin, ma'am."

"Justin," his name purrs out of her fake and cartoony lips. "I don't like to use this card, but my name is Courtney Clay. My husband is the curator of this lovely and extravagant party that is going on at this very moment, so it would seem that he would also be responsible for your paycheck, much less your job." Courtney's action to stand commands the whole circle, as if she were royalty. "Now, I asked you for a request. And as a staff employee, it is your job to make sure that all of your guests needs are met." She pulls his chin to make his eyes meet hers. "Now you will go in there and get me a Long Island Tea with an orange twist and a lemon peel, holding the grapes, or so help me, I will make sure that your boss will know about how well you meet the needs of your guests here."

There is a long silence between the group of people. The tension is extremely rough, and Courtney decides to break it a little. "Now, Sarah." she turns to her young brunette friend, "what would you like to drink."

Sarah does not want a drink. She does not want to sit next to these women and be affiliated with them. The last thing that she wants to do is follow their example, but she has no choice. Instead of speaking her mind, Sarah silently screams within, and her disposition changes from kind to that of the dirty blonde headed women that she sits next to.

She snarkily responds to the young man named Justin. "I want a gin and tonic, shaken not stirred and I will know the difference." Her eyes stare the poor young man down. "And I want two olives on the outside of the glass."

"Yes, ma'am." the young man huffs as Sarah can see that he struggles to keep his thoughts to himself. Sarah imagines that he silently wonders what the women can do with their drinks. But she has to blow it off. She has to remain cool. There is a lot of work to be done, after all.

Sarah Williams is a young 26 year old woman rising up in the ranks of this large oil company. With an Bachelor's Degree in Business, and a Masters in Environmental Science, she is reaching corporate levels, making all the right connections, and getting everything that she has worked so hard for. This industry is responsible for many jobs and opportunities to raise the worth of much of America, but it is at the cost the Earth and what is happening to the environment. This company, like all others affiliated with oil and gas are praised by some and shunned by others. _Clay's Oil & Gas Corporation_ is the biggest and most demanding of all, requiring the loss of many sacred lands and national parks that had been shut down and bulldozed for all that is valuable underneath its beautiful surface.

Sarah has always loved the Earth, and has hated companies like this. She thought that the best way to change things was from the inside. And she is determined to do so. She is about to have a huge breakthrough and she is using today to get the attention she deserves, not to mention the promotion that she has been trying to get since she started working with this company; CEO of the Western Branch- complete control of their new base in Manchester, England.

She is having a wonderful time watching her family reel the company in. Sarah's self-proclaimed fake friends hit it off with her step-mother Karen to a beautiful degree, her 12 year old brother who is scared to death of water, befriended little Tyler Clay Jr., and her father Robert laughs it up with Mr. Clay, the big boss that hired Robert as their legal representative several years prior when they were nothing more than a tiny company based in the outskirts of New York.

She first heard about this company when her father, a renowned business lawyer, started working with them to find the loopholes that were needed in order to skid past all the protesters and get what they wanted. Sarah and her father had many heated discussions on why what he was doing was morally unacceptable, and he said that their money is what keeps food on the table. This is what convinced her to go to school and fight her way to the top!

Sarah feels good about her chances of succession. She looks out into the crowded pool party on the gated deck of the cabin resort. There are easily over 500 people staying at this weekend getaway, and the pool is crowded. She deeply inhales the smoke-filled air from the charcoal grill. Everything is set into place; everything is going exactly as planned. Nothing can ruin this day for the entrepreneurial Sarah Williams and her desire to save all she can.

 ***SPLASH***

A large splash is suddenly made on the deep end of the pool. The sound surprises everyone around. There are some speechless gasps as the splash overcomes the entirety of the pool area. Everyone stands to see what goes on and rushes to the deep end of the pool.

"I-is that an animal?!" Someone shouts as they point towards the water.

"What is it?!"

"Did it fall from the sky?!"

"Lifeguard!"

"He's not here-"

"Where is he?!"

"Toby!" Sarah hears Karen shout as she looks in their direction. She is able to catch a glimpse of her little brother run towards the deep end.

"It's a bird! He's gonna die!" Toby shouts before he dives head first into the pool towards the creature at the bottom of the water.

"Oh my God!" Sarah screams as she sprints towards the pool.

"Sarah where are you going?" one of her "friends" asks as she takes off all of her accessories to go in after Toby.

"He can't swim! Toby!" Sarah screams as she plunges into the pool.

Down under the water, it is very blurry. Only shapes and outlines of figures are seen among the bubbles. Sarah scans the bottom of the pool until she finds Toby struggling with the large bird in his hands. He tries to paddle up, but his efforts only exhaust him. She lunges towards him. The water beats against her as her lungs are already screaming for oxygen. She gets to Toby, who is now panicking, and swims her body under them. She positions her legs under Toby's rear and kicks both him and the animal out of the water with all of the force she can muster making her hit the bottom of the pool with a thud. She knocks her own breath out and starts to struggle. Her life flashes before her eyes. Many things are suddenly remembered. Many, many things are remembered. Her eyes start to sting from the chlorine. Her lungs are forced open with the water pushing on her chest. She is about to lose consciousness.

She just about gives up as she is miraculously saved and pulled up to the surface. By whom, she does not know.

She is forcibly pulled up and out of the water and her body slams to the ground in shock. She coughs for dear life. She gasps for breath as she reaches for anything around her to bring her back to the moment. She is dripping in watery regret. She sits on her hands and knees as she continues to cough. It takes her a moment to regain consciousness at everything that just happened. A few of her mutuals surround her asking if she is alright with their respective drinks in hand. As she coughs and desperately gasps in the air around her, her vision blurs as she looks up to see a crowd on the other side of the pool.

It doesn't take long for her to remember that her little brother was just enduring the same trauma as she. The thought of her brother in danger was enough fuel to get her standing and limping to the scene, ignoring the warnings from the staff in charge. She pushes her way through the large crowd, anxious to find her brother, assuming that her parents would also be near. She is barely able to see what everyone is circling around. Everyone's eyes are large and full of shock.

Luckily, Toby is alright. She does not see as much as she would like behind several heads, but his body reacts similarly to hers. He coughs and cries for his parents. Sarah's mind is scattered as the chaotic moment ensues. She manages to stand her ground to catch up to the pandemonium. After fighting her way to get to the front of the crowd, she pauses.

She is finally able to see why everyone is so shocked.

The bird that Toby saved...

There is no bird.

But a man.

A man, lacking in clothing, with wild and unruly platinum blonde hair and a face that Sarah could never forget.

Sarah takes a single step back as her breath is caught within her throat. ' _It's... It's him...'_ She stumbles as her flashbacks return to her in waves. Soon after, she loses consciousness and falls to the ground. Everything goes black.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **Jeezus. You gotta love tropes!**

 **Alrighty then. Another story. I know what you must be asking. When am I ever going to learn?**

 **Does anyone ever learn? XD**

 **This is something to take my mind off of life. Nothing like starting something fresh and new to keep me occupied.**


	2. Behind Bars

**Special shout out that lovely comment that was left for me! I can feel the love! 3 Keep going, my dear!**

 **And to all of the people that favored and/or followed this story... Why? Lol.**

 **Hokay. Let's get on with this shit, shall we?**

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It's stark and cold. The air is nippy and wet. Sarah groans as her consciousness slowly returns to her. Her breaths are slow and deep. She is waking from a long sleep. Her head is cloudy. She is unaware of what is happening to her. She finds it difficult to open her eyes. An uncontrollable chill runs down her spine. She is able to move a little. As her senses return, she feels fabric under her. Her groggy mind starts to shoot random bouts of pain behind her eyelids. She winces as she holds her head.

Her grunts are small, but rigid. They can be heard all around. She pats the surface she lays on, feeling an edge, as if she were laying on a small bed.

A bed?

Last thing she remembers is a swimming pool. But not much else.

Slowly, she sits up, ignoring the dizzy feeling that accompanies, and swings her legs off the edge of the small bed. Her bare feet hit cold, damp, brick floors. Her legs jerk back up at the cold sensation. This makes her crusty eyelids flutter open, regardless of the endless pain coming from her skull.

Her vision is blurry and her mind is starting to go frantic. The dark surroundings are crypt-like. She instinctively flutters her eyes open to see more of her unexpected location. Her lungs pull in a deep breath as her eyes focus on the ceiling above. A small candle sits inside of its brass plate as it sways from the breeze coming from a small square window that draws her vision. The little hole in the wall is too tall for her to see through, but the colors among the brick indicate a sunset or a sunrise; Sarah is unsure of the time - or of the day for that matter. With further inspection, there is little else to see, other than iron bars that take the place of a door.

Her sight blurs in pain as she forces them shut, once again. Her ears start to open up to her environment- dripping water, mumbles of people around her, far away screams in the distance; sounds that she has never even heard. Her eyes open with uncontrollable tears with a mixture of pain and utter confusion. ' _...wha...'_ She takes in another deep breath and opens her eyes again hoping to see a comfortable bedroom and her own boring white walls. But her cheeks flush in realization at what is happening.

' _Am I in... prison?'_

She tries to stand. Her legs take a moment to adjust to the sudden shock of her body weight. She looks down to see a large raggedy shirt, aged with god knows what all over it as it stretches down to her knees. She lifts it to see her two piece bikini still on her body, confirming that her memories of a pool don't completely count her as insane just yet.

But she is very confused. She makes her way to the iron bars and slowly brings herself close enough to see what is beyond her little cell, careful not to put her face on the dirty old things. She follows the voices and sees... creatures! Things of unfathomable sizes leaning up against their own iron bars to speak to one another. She hears them all speaking to each other in languages foreign to her ears. She sees faces - not human. Not anything that she could comprehend to label. Everything around her was grotesque, yet familiar. She can't help but feel as if she had been here before, but the familiarity only quickens her heart rate.

"Wh-" she gulps to keep her heart from jumping into her throat. "What's going on..." she whispers for someone to hear. But no one replies to her. "Where am I..." her whisper grows, but no one pays any attention.

" _Ciùin fhèin_ " a strong and deep voice shouts over all others. Sarah shakes in fear. She does not see the source of the voice. But hears heavy footsteps as they draw closer. " _Tha mi a 'faighinn ainmean. A bheil tuigse againn?_ " The voice roars in the hall of oddities. Sarah hears a unified grunt from all prisoners, responding to his message. Sarah remains the outcast as she stands, wondering what's going to happen to her.

She backs away from the iron bars and starts to frantically walk in a circle, wondering what she is supposed to do. What is she doing here? What did she do? Where the hell is she? Doesn't she at least deserve to know what brought her here?

" _Ainm._ " The large voice vibrates the air near her cell. She quickly spins to see a large creature with a beast-like head. Sarah freezes in her stance, unsure of what to do. " _ **Ainm.**_ " He repeats as if he is trying to get an answer out of her. Her voice is nonexistent, her eyes widen and she shakes her head no.

The large beast grunts in an unfamiliar fashion. " _Enw._ " The intonation of the question is the same, but word is different. The confusion on Sarah's face was enough for the beast to understand. " _Namm._ " He tries again. Sarah can start to understand that he is trying to tell her something. The beast huffs. " _Navn._ " Yet another language.

"Umm-"

" _Name._ " The beast speaks again. Sarah's eyes grow in knowing as she looks at him. She knows that word.

"N-name." Sarah shakily asks, pointing to herself. "My n-name?" She asks as best as she can.

"Aah, English." The deep voice is more tender this time. The accent is still extremely foreign, but Sarah is more than capable of understanding. "You should have said something before. I would have gone through every language. We would have been here a while." Parchment suddenly poofs in front of the beast's face. "Name."

Sarah's eyes stay wide and worried. "Sarah Williams."

"Name: Sarah Williams - Status: Conscious - Creature: human. - Features: hair, eyes - Limb Count: four - Your preferred gender?" He suddenly asks.

Sarah's eyes turn from wide to confused. She shrugs. "Female?"

"Aah." He nods. "Not too familiar with human anatomy, my apologies." This large beast shows more kindness the more he speaks. In the blink of an eye, the parchment poofs away like magic. " _Ainm_." He shouts as he walks towards the next cell.

"Wait!" Sarah exclaims as she reaches beyond the bars. "Please wait!" She doesn't hear a reply. She is desperate to continue."Please! I need your help! I have no idea why I am here!" Her hand stretches as far as it can go to grasp at anything. "I'm so confused! Please!" She sees his head slowly lean towards her direction. "Please help me." She manages to make contact with one of his three eyes. "At least let me speak to your leader." They stare at each other for a moment.

Could he be considering?

"Please." her voice breaks with her begging. He sees a tear escape her eye.

He holds a cold gaze to her a little longer before he shouts to the end of the hall. " _Tha feum agam air slabhraidh!_ " His voice commands the room. Hissing whispers suddenly buzz through the cells in the halls. Sarah can hear the dragging of chain off in the distance. A smaller creature with an nightmarish face and a single eye walks up with the chains in their large green-skinned hands.

She looks up to him. "What is this?"

"You didn't expect to leave your cell without being clasped and cuffed, did you?" his chuckle is demeaning. "Stand back." his words are nonchalant. She backs up towards her small bed as the bars open up with no help from anyone, as if they magically opened on their own. "Stay." he commands as if she were some house pet while he moves forward into the cell. He confronts her and yanks her hands forward to shove the chains around her wrist.

"I don't think this is necessary." Discomfort is heard within her voice. "Even if I wanted to escape, I wouldn't know where to go." she looks up at the first beast-like creature who had also stepped into her cell, focusing on his eye in the middle. "I don't even know where I am."

"Well, you will definitely find out." His large and heavy hands are surprisingly kind to her small and frail ones. He is kind to her, for she can tell that it would take little to no effort for him to snap her in half. She muses that this would be the ideal muscle for a prison guard to have. Wherever this prison may be.

As she is secured, the small green creature is not so kind as they yank her forward with powerful tug.

"Comon dear'y." The creature's voice scratches at her ear. They forcibly pull her out of her cell door and she almost falls to the ground.

She remains silent, not having anything to say. She is just trying to keep herself from weeping. Crying will accomplish nothing. She is careful with what her bare feet step on. The ground is not the cleanest inside this prison hall. The grotesque creature is unforgivable with their lead, but at least she can find some comfort in the kind beast that follows behind them, trusting it slightly more than the one leading her. They exit the hellish prison hall into a much cleaner corridor. The walls are tall and seem endless. The brick is old and worn. The walls are lined with lit torches. Sarah wonders if she has traveled back in time. Could she be hallucinating? Is she, perhaps in a coma and surrounded by her own nightmares? Anything can be possible.

She can't shake the feeling like she has experienced this place before. There is something about the air, the walls, the moss on the ground. Everything is screaming at her as if trying to unlock a memory, but she just cannot figure it out. There is a lot that she can't figure out.

They climb some stairs and stride down others. Sarah is tired and worn out. Her sleep was not a restful one. She hopes that their destination is close. They come close to a large opening into another room and lots of light illuminates from beyond.

"Don't lose yer 'ead over the next room, dear'y." the small creature heckles her as they grow closer to the opening.

Closer and closer they walk and familiar shapes catch Sarah's eyes more and more. The more she sees, the deeper her heart drops.

They enter the room.

Stairs. Stairs everywhere. Going every which way. Up. Down. Side to side. Slant-ways, square-ways, dead end-ways- any wrong move and one would drop forever and ever. Such a sight would turn any stomach. Sarah is feeling so much more. These memories that are knocking at her brain are not pleasant. They are not dream-like. They are nightmares. They are of a past that was long forgotten. She knows this place.

She knows this godforsaken place.

She knows its leader.

His face appears in her mind. But his face is lifeless and cold. His body is wet and close to death.

The pool.

The bird.

The Goblin King. ' _Could he be-'_

"This way!" the creature forces her chains toward their destination and down a flight of stairs that do not look as if they can be used in the group's current orientation.

Magic stairs, these are. They can accommodate.

Their movements are slow, careful not to make any wrong steps. Sarah's memories flood like a storm inside of her mind. She remembers her horrid time here, dodging traps, getting stuck in traps, being warned of even more traps, creatures setting her up inside of traps. This place is trap heaven. It makes sense that she'd wake up in another trap.

But why is she here? She still can not figure it out. Could it be because of what happened at the pool?

"Finally." the beastly creature says as they exit the room. "I hate that place." Sarah can see a slight shiver running through him.

"Big baby." the small creature rolls their one eye. "And 'ere we are." the small creature throws Sarah's chain to the ground.

"Oww-" The metal is so heavy that it drags her down with it and she hits the cold hard floor with her hands and knees.

"You will wait here. The master will be out soon." The beast says as both creatures exit the filthy room that sits only one large seat draped in cloth and shaped like what Sarah assumes to be some sort of religious symbol. Above the large throne-like chair sits a very large clock with thirteen numbers around it. This also brings Sarah back. The clock reads 8:42, morning or evening, Sarah still doesn't know, until she takes a look out of the large window on the other side of the circular room.

Taking a moment to inhale the memorable scent, of what she could not say, she uses all of her strength to stand. She has very little to keep her up, not to mention the fifteen pound weight on her arms. And she wonders how long it has been since she has eaten or had any water. But she makes it to her feet, and she shuffles to the large window, one that she can actually see out of.

The land is vast. The colors of the sun range in oranges and purples. A sunset, now that Sarah can see a hint of a starry night ahead. The walls of the maze below are endless and leave her in awe, and the end is nowhere to be seen. She can see trees full of colors that Sarah has no names for. The sight takes Sarah's breath away. Her fear of this place completely vanishes as she is able to take in the beauty among the horror. What a sight to see. What a-

"Labyrinth..." She whispers.

"His majesty, the King." the large voice of the familiar beast announces his King. Sarah's eyes close and she takes in a very deep breath to get herself ready.

"Sarah?"

Sarah's eyes burst open in complete shock at the voice.

She instantly spins around to see who it is.

"Toby?!"

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

 **Before I get a bunch of shit, his majesty is in the story. So calm your tits.**

 **Will you all do me a favor and give me the shittiest comments possible? I just wanna continue with the bad comment trend I got in my last chapter, because it was fantastic and I got the most amazing laugh out of it. I am feeling cheeky and would love to hear the worst things you can think of!**

 **ROAST ME. PLEASE.**

 **Thanks! 3**


End file.
